offbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Capelobo
The capelobo is a vampiric creature from Brazilian myth, particularly in the states of Pará and Maranhão. Appearance These creatures have two forms, animal and humanoid. In animal form they appear similar to a tapir, but are larger, faster, and thinner. They have a shaggy coat of black fur and a snout that appears similar to an anteater's or a pig's. They are hairy and ugly. It is not clear how the capelobo transforms from animal to humanoid form, or if it is not a matter of transformation at all, but they are clearly separate. The humanoid form of these creatures is muscular with a human body and an anteater's head. They maintain their thick, matted coat of fur, and in addition are covered head to toe in nigh-impenetrable skin. Even hunched, they are two meters (seven feet) high. Their front claws are similar to that of a tamandua, a kind of small anteater. However, their feet have a set of perfectly round hooves (or no feet at all) that leave an imprint in the ground not unlike a bottle, making them difficult to track. Another notable feature of the capelobo is its unearthly stench, so powerful that it is said that it is always surrounded by a cloud of flies. Rarely, it is described as having a singular eye or only one leg; however, these are traits more often associated with the similar mapinguari. Some accounts also mention its long fangs. Behaviour The capelobo can stun with its foul stink, and even those who survive the encounter will get headaches and dizziness for several days to a month. It is also known for its shrill screams, which can be heard for ten miles and are powerful enough to bring even the hardiest of hunters to their knees and completely paralyze most with fear. When heard in the distance, they can bewilder hunters and travelers, causing them to become lost and sometimes mad. However, they may also make a softer and less dangerous sound that sounds not unlike someone blowing over the top of an empty bottle. Their thick hide and fur act as a sort of armour, and even bullets bounce off of their hides. They can only be killed by a blow to the eye or to the navel, and some accounts even claim that it must be done with a spear. While predatory, capelobo do not actively hunt humans. They prefer dogs, cats, and goats, especially newborns. However, if they can manage to capture a human, they will grab them tightly and suck their brains out through the top of their skull. In some cases, they will sever the carotid artery instead and drink their victim's blood, or even just rip prey apart with their sharp teeth. They are more likely to devour someone if they are foolish enough to hunt on a Sunday. They have a ravenous appetite, and they hunt at night to satiate their unending hunger. It is said that these creatures are a sort of lycanthrope; however, rather than changing between forms, a human who has changed into a capelobo has no hope of turning back. When a person is old and dying, if they choose to spend their last days in the woods, they will transform into one of these monsters. Similar creatures * Eer-moonan Category:Malevolent Category:Humanoid Category:Terrestrial Category:Predatory Category:Vampiric Category:Nocturnal Category:Invincible Category:Forests Category:Anteater Category:Pig Category:South American Category:Brazilian Category:Creature